


dodam and cuddles

by prkjws



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Team A - Fandom, Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), ygtb - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Doyoung - Freeform, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, YGTB, bang yedam - Freeform, dodam, is - Freeform, kim doyoung - Freeform, real, yedam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjws/pseuds/prkjws
Summary: doyoung couldn’t sleep so he went out of his room just to see a really cute yedam sleeping on the couch.





	dodam and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this was not proofread !! wrote this at 1am bc i’m bored so this is basically a trash but aNYWAYS,,,, here ya go

doyoung felt like it was taking forever for the sun to rise. he’s been trying to sleep for the past hour but he just couldn’t. he knows he needs to sleep because they will be having a vacation the next day along with the other trainees and he knows he would need a lot of energy for that. with much thought, he gave up trying to sleep and stood up to go to their kitchen— hoping to find something to eat while he wait til the morning comes. 

the moment he went out of his room, he saw a faint light and noise coming from the living room. out of curiosity, his feet took him to where the light was coming from instead of going straight to the kitchen only to see a cute person snuggling into a pillow while sleeping on the couch. 

doyoung mayhaps let out a little scream inside his head because of how cute yedam looked. he had a blanket wrapped around him with only his head showing. it was very obvious that he was hugging a pillow despite the blanket covering it. 

‘maybe he accidentally slept while watching a movie’, doyoung thought when he noticed that the noise and the light from earlier were coming from the tv that was right in front of yedam.

doyoung went closer to yedam to wake him up. but before he did, he found himself unconsciously scanning the older’s face. no one can deny how beautiful yedam looked.

doyoung let out a sigh and found himself saying, “how can a person be this beautiful?” out loud. 

doyoung was startled when yedam subtly opened his eyes. 

“h-hyung are you awake?” doyoung nervously asked, scared that yedam heard what he just said. 

“doyoung? what time is it?” yedam asked while rubbing his left eye.

“did you hear what i said earlier?” doyoung gulped and desperately hoped yedam didn’t hear him.

“huh? why? what did you say?” the older tilted his head and asked cluelessly. yedam crossed his legs and sat as he let out a yawn.

“n-nothing.” doyoung let out a relieved sigh. “it’s already 2am hyung, go to your room, it’s cold in here.” 

“doyoung-ah, it’s cold, can we cuddle?” yedam innocently asked. that simple question shook doyoung’s world without him knowing. sigh, the power yedam holds on doyoung is really something.

“w-what?” doyoung looked like as if yedam just asked a very weird question when in fact, they’ve already cuddled a lot of times already. it’s just that doyoung straight up goes panic mode whenever yedam asks stuff like this as if it’s nothing.

yedam didn’t say anything and just pulled doyoung in for a hug. yedam snuggled his head onto doyoung’s neck (just like how he always does) and doyoung felt the electricity flowing through his body once again. doyoung hates how yedam has a habit of snuggling his head onto people’s neck because it surely is making him go wobbly real bad. 

doyoung had no choice for yedam is already fast asleep and he didn’t want to bother him. in the end, doyoung hugged yedam back (as if he didn’t want to lol). he thought to himself, ‘it’s freezing in here, yedam hyung needs this or else he’ll catch a cold’ as an excuse for him to be able to hug yedam really tight. 

and with that, he found himself dozing off to sleep because of the comfort he felt with yedam in his arms. 

(the next day, junkyu was the first one to see them and took a lot of pictures because he ain’t letting that slide lol team a is gonna tease them again for this)

**Author's Note:**

> my !! first !! ygtb !! drabble !! and !! it’s !! dodam !! 
> 
> pls i suck at writing so forgive me,,, i just wrote this for my own satisfaction lol 
> 
> anyways hmu on twt if u want to @prkjws


End file.
